The Stag and The Doe
by Writingsangel
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened to Lily, James, Snape and the Marauders in their final year at Hogwarts and the wizarding war ? This is the fanfiction for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully this will be a book length fic if I can Stick with it like I hope to, 18+ I think is safest, all about Lily James the marauders and Snape in their last year of Hogwarts and the wizarding war.

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings.

Lily couldn't lie she was relieved to be going back to Hogwarts. Although saddened with the knowledge that this would be her final year Petunia had as always made the summer unbearable.

She would scarcely talk to Lily keeping her thin lips pursed with disapproval whenever she attempted to engage in conversation.

To make matters worse Petunia was now in a relationship, Vernon Petunias boyfriend was a big beefy young man who's face seemed to be constantly screwed up and a blotchy shade of red. They had met shortly after her sister had begun work as a secretary, Vernon was apparently an "up and coming junior executive" who worked on her floor.

His favourite topic of conversation was himself to which Petunia was only more than happy to help indulge him in. Lily on the other hand couldn't stand him, she often wondered whether Vernon even knew her sisters last name, even Potter wasn't that bad.

No, all in all she was happy to be going and as she loaded her trunk onto the Hogwarts express the only slight sadness came from looking at her two parents tearfull smiles as she gave them a departing hug.

There once sheer delight at having a witch for a daughter had the past couple of years shifted to fear. Lily might be able to shield her parents from the atrocities going on in the wizarding world, but couldn't hide what the muggle newspapers were printing. Muggles were going missing regularly with no trace or signs as to where, as though they had vanished. The wizarding world knew of course, the Death Eaters were gaining in numbers and confidence.

Only two days before Lily was set to go back to Hogwarts a muggle girl the same age as her had gone missing. Lily knew it had taken all the will power her parents had not to tell her she couldn't return to school. Perhaps however they also realised that once Lily turned 17, which was January, that they would no longer have any control over her anyway. But as she clung on tightly to her mother Lily felt if her parents had begged her to stay she may have agreed. She would never want to think herself a coward, she was a Gryffindor after all, but the more prejudice she came under for being a muggle born Lily felt it could almost be easier to go home and forget the magical six years she had spend training to be a witch.

Already on the train a young man was watching Lily intently, face so close to the window his nose was squished up against it.

"Prongs if Evans sees you looking like that all she's going to get is a view of this" Sirius mused as he used his fingers to pull up his nostrils giving himself pig like snout for a nose.

Peter gave a squeal of a laugh but stopped at James's reproachful glare, he seemed to take Sirius's advice however and sat himself back down in the seat.

"If your going to have any chance with Evans this year prongs it's not going to be by staring at her like a zombie" Sirius continued "just show her you've changed show her your no longer a ... what was it she called you the other year?".

"An arrogant bullying toerag" Remus and Peter chimed in smirking, James said it too but with a small frown.

"Uh yeah that's it" Sirius grinned awkwardly.

"She also said you have a fat head" Peter added.

"Yeah okay Pete no need to add salt to the wound" James frowned.

"On a lighter subject" Sirius interjected "we'll have to start planning how we are going to spend are last times roaming the grounds at full moon, our last hurrah".

Remus was about to reply but James gave a quick "shush" and pointed to outside the compartment door.

"Lily look if we could just..".

"I don't want to talk to you! I've made that clear for a year now just leave me alone".

"Lily please I need to talk to you please just listen".

There was no mistaking that voice "Snivilley" Sirius whispered.

There was a scuffling noise as Lily yelled

"Let me go!".

James sprung up wrenching open the compartment door to face the two, it had seemed as though Lily had attempted to walk away but Snape had grabbed onto her wrist.

"GET AWAY FROM HER"

Snape jumped and immediately released Lily from his grip, turning to face James with his wand.

"I don't remember inviting you to this conversation Potter!" He snapped.

"I don't recall you giving Evans the choice either" he retorted "I believe she told you to leave her alone".

James had also gotten his wand out at this point.

Lily neither surprised or impressed rolled her eyes at the black haired boy "look Potter I don't need you to fight my battles, just put the wands down and go back into your compartments, that's what I'm going to do".

She gave one final glare at the pair of them before sliding past James back toward her own compartment. James watched her go following the way her long dark ginger hair swished behind her, why did hate him so?

Snape felt a pang of jealousy as he noticed James watching Lily intently as she walked away.

"Seems she won't be inviting you to a .. conversation any time soon Potter" Snape smirked.

"You know" James started ignoring Snapes comment "it's rather interesting to ponder what your little death eater friends must think of your obsession with a muggle born, or wait" he added in a tone of mock surprise "do they not know".

Snape's thin lips twisted into a growl but before he could reply two figures came up behind him.

"Oi Snape where've you been?". It was Avery and Mulciber two of Snape's most disgusting friends, coincidently also suspected to be Death Eaters.

"He was just chatting to Lily Evans" James said with a smug grin, as he did so he felt a jab in the small of his back Sirius was shaking his head pointedly, it didn't take James long to figure out why.

"Evans, the mudblood?" Avery was staring at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"What were you doing talking to a piece of filth like her "Mulciber was also glowering at Snape who remained surprisingly calm.

"I believe it was less of a chat as Potter put it and more of me telling her to move out of the way" he replied cooly "I'm sure Potter was simply getting confused with one of his own fantasies, he is a mudblood lover after all".

"You better watch it Potter, the Dark Lord doesn't favour blood traitors" Avery sniggered.

"Well at least we know his little weakness" Mulciber replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean" Sirius interjected.

"We know his thing for the Mudblood Evans, isn't that right Snape?", even Snape looked concerned at this.

James was furious with himself how could he have been so stupid. The three boys walked the other way Avery and Mulciber glancing back smirking.

"You complete idiot Prongs!" Sirius yelled as they retreated back into the compartment "chatting to Evans, chatting to Evans, chatting to... I cant believe you said that! They'll be after her now".

"But Snape covered it well they never thought I was being serious" James replied hopefully.

"No but they now know you like her! We'll have keep an eye on her this year, they're already up to no good".

XXXX

"What kept you so long Lils?" Mary asked as her friend re-entered the compartment.

"Snape" she replied darkly "He cornered me".

"Again?" Alice grimaced "he sure can't take a hint can he, what did he say?".

"I'm not really sure I never gave him the chance I just told him to go away" Lily sighed.

"What and he complied? Doesn't sound like him" Said Mary.

"Well not exactly he grabbed me when I tried to walk away" Lily replied nonchalantly.

"What ?!" Her two friends looked horrified.

"Oh it was no big deal I was just about to get out my wand but Potter had to get involved threatening Snape, I told him I can fight my own battles and walked off, what?" Lily questioned eyebrows raised at her friend's sheepish expressions.

"Well .. Lily, that's a bit unfair he was only trying to help you" Mary replied.

"Help me?" Lily sounded incredulous "I don't think he gives two figs about actually doing something for me that would be helpful he just wants an ego boost".

"I s'pose he never misses a chance to get at Snape" Alice considered.

"Yes but he's always looking for ways to try and be nice to you Lils, you just choose not to acknowledge them" Mary added.

"Acknowledge what exactly? All he ever does is try to annoy me, showing off what a fantastic wizard he is by hexing everyone in sight, asking me out just because he knows I'll say no, I don't think he's doing me any favours there".

"Alright alright, I just think there's a whole other side to him that you're missing, him and the the other marauders" Mary replied shrugging.

"You're only saying that because of Sirius" Alice giggled "we all know you got off with him at Slughorns Christmas party last year".

Mary blushed "Yes but Remus and Peter are nice too".

"Hey I've never said I've got anything against Remus or Peter" Lily interjected nettled.

"No it's just Potter and Black you hate" Mary replied cooly.

"I don't hate them, I just wish they'd grow up a bit".

"Maybe they have, just promise us you'll cut Potter a break at least?" Mary pleaded.

"Oh I know" Alice said laughing "me and Mary will make a bet with you, we'll give you 10 galleons if you can go a whole week being at least civil to James".

"Yeah!" Mary agreed also grinning "No yelling or passive aggressiveness or".

Lily looked sceptical.

"Think of the nice new quill you could buy" Alice knew she had done it.

"Okay okay" Lily replied "if he's civil to me I'll be civil to him, I could do with a new quill".

The next couple of hours the girls spent talking about their summers, it didn't take either of her friends long before asking Lily about the sister situation.

"She still isn't talking to you?" Mary asked incredulously, "she really does have a stick up her arse your sister".

Lily gave a little grin "more like a whole bloody broomstick" she sighed "I don't think we'll ever have any sort of a relationship again".

"Does that bother you though?" Alice asked "I just mean, why would you want a relationship after all the crap she's put you through?".

"I dunno" Lily shrugged "I know it's not been easy for her, me being the 'special child' I think she often gets jealous. What I wouldn't give to be living her normal life right now though".

"You don't mean that" Mary said firmly.

"No You're right I don't, but this past year I can't help feeling I don't belong, half the people in the school thinks my kind shouldn't even be on this train right now". Lily couldn't stop her hands from shaking slightly, Alice gripped them comfortingly.

"Lily you belong here just as much as me or Mary, and it's definitely not half the school, so what if a couple of Slytherins don't like you, and that's all it is just a couple of Slytherin's".

"For now" Lily whispered "but the more power Voldemort gets the more people are scared for themselves and their family's the more that people are going to have no choice but to believe it too".

Both girls had twitched slightly at the name but Mary slid into the other seat next to Lily.

"Lily, we will never abandon you, we're going to fight for what is right. You have even more right to be here than me or Alice of we're speaking on intellectual terms you ran circles around us in the OWLS".

Lily gave a small smile

XXXX

"Welcome, welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, before I allow you to indulge in our excellent feast I must first take up a couple minutes of your time.

Many people including I'm sure some of your parents as well as the ministry would prefer me to not have this particular conversation with you all tonight, however I believe the rumours that circulate can be far worse than the truth I will tell you.

As I'm sure you know we are approaching dark times, Lord Voldemort" (there was an audible gasp at this) "is growing ever stronger, probably the most important people to whether he succeeds or not are each and everyone of you I have the privilege to look upon now. I cannot stress enough how vital these coming months will be and I urge each and every one of you to think.

Think on your choice of words, think on the actions you take and who you choose to take them upon, think upon who's side you wish to fight, there may be a time where you do not get the freedom to choose such things or think on your actions so I implore you to do so now."

It was apparent that Dumbledore had been looking at a group at the back of the Slytherin table made up of Mulciber, Avery, Snape and to Sirius's clear disgust Regulas Black. They however seemed not to be paying attention, all except Snape who eyed Dumbledore almost wearingly.

"Well I think that's enough food for thought tonight, in fact speaking of food I heard this simply marvellous joke the other day all about a centaur a unicorn and a beef..."

"Ahem" Professor McGonagall tutted pointedly.

"Ah but perhaps now is not the time, no, then I will simply say. Tuck in".

"What on earth was that all about" Peter questioned to James who was sat opposite.

"Oh don't worry Pete no need to strain too hard you'll get a headache" James replied grinning.

There was an audible tut from Lily who was sat on Peters right.

Remembering the bet she decided not to address James directly, "Don't listen to him" she said jutting her head in James's direction. "All Dumbledore is saying Pete is be careful who you choose to hang around, make sure you pick the right side to fight for in the war against Voldemort".

Peter gave an involuntary shudder at the name before saying "oh, well why didn't he just say it like that then?". Moments later he was tucking into his mashed potato.

Lily caught James eye and did all she could to repress a smile, although she had a feeling James had caught a little grin.

She went to reach for the salad bowl but found it placed into her hands by James.

"Oh thankyou" she replied slightly taken aback.

"Have a good summer did you?" James asked conversationally.

Remus and Sirius shared a smirk knowing just how hard James was trying to make it seem like a random conversation when in fact he been planning this move in front of them all on the train.

"Oh urm well it was okay I suppose, it's hard not being able to communicate with everybody, can get a bit lonely".

"What do you mean not communicate, don't you write to Evans?" James asked Mary and Alice who had been pretending to have a conversation whilst hanging onto Lily and James's every word.

Lily tutted again "don't be daft , it's nothing to do with them, I don't have an owl do I ? and the postman doesn't know about where Alice and Mary live so I can't get letters to them that way either".

"Roastvan?" Sirius interjected his mouth full of sprouts.

"What no? Postman P-O-S-T-M-A-N" Lily replied stifling a giggle.

"A What?".

"It's the muggle form of owls I suppose" Lily said "the postman delivers our letters instead of owls".

"Wait" said James still looking confused "this one postman delivers everyone's letters?".

"What no there's more than one.. oh never mind" Lily sighed "Anyways that's why I can't communicate with anyone".

"Well that can be easily solved" chimed in Remus "why don't you just get an owl Lily? There not very expensive".

"It's not that she can't it's just that she won't" Mary added sourly. Lily flushed at this and turned round to glower at Mary.

"What does that mean?" Questioned James.

"Oh nothing it's just, my sister. She'd hate me even more if I got an owl" Lily mumbled still blushing.

"Hate you even more what do you mean? Why does she hate you at all?" Sirius asked he hadn't even known Lily had a sister.

"She hates magic" Lily whispered sadly "ever since I got into Hogwarts she wouldn't talk to me, if I got an owl it would be like a constant reminder to her of what I was".

"You should get one then!" James said forcefully "be proud to show her what you are Lily".

Lily couldn't help noticing this was the first time he'd used her first name, she looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"It's not that easy, I don't think she hates magic not really, she's just jealous, back just after I got my letter we found that Tuney had written to Dumbledore too, asking if she could come. Obviously he had to refuse and since then she won't even look at me".

"Who's we?" Said Sirius. Lily pretended not to hear his comment leaving James time to say.

"you should never hide who you are, if she's not gotten past the fact your a witch by now she never will, so don't stop being one on her account"

"I guess your right" Lily sighed.

"I can't believe it" Mary gasped.

"What ?" The table said in unison.

"It took Potters advice to make Lily change her mind" she said in disbelief.

"Must be a full moon" Remus joked.

No one could understand why the Marauders laughed a little bit more at that joke.

XXXX

"Oh come on Lils we've not even had any lessons yet what are you reading?".

It was late in the common room, most students had already gone up to bed save for Lily, Mary, Alice and the marauders who were sat whispering in the corner.

"Hmm? Oh I just thought I'd scan through the first few potions chapters bit of pre reading, you know".

"No I don't" Mary laughed "honestly Lily you'll be top of the class without reading that bloody book".

"Who's reading a book" Sirius barked.

"Reading in school? On our watch?" James said Pompously "Oh let me guess it's Evans".

"Yes it is Evans" Lily replied coolly "what's wrong with reading a book?".

"What's wrong with it is I can't think of a single thing right about it" James leaned over and snatched the book away.

"Potions really? We all know you'll come top of the class without this".

"Now now Prongs joint top I'm sure Snivilley's book will already be covered in grease" Sirius said wrinkling his nose.

James saw Lily hang her head slightly at the mention of Snape's name and decided, probably for the first time in seven years, not to join in with the insults.

"Oh common Evans" he said handing the book back "put the book down".

"Well what are you lot doing that's so stimulating?" She quizzed.

James never managed to answer as at that moment a odd tapping noise was heard by the window.

"It's Peckers" Sirius mused striding to the window.

"Peckers" Mary furrowed her brow "what a funny name why Peckers?".

"You'll see" Sirius chuckled before opening the window.

The bird flew in and as Sirius took the letter from her she began pecking his hands and nipping at his face.

"Oi! Oi! You bugger! Stop it!" He yelled pushing it unceremoniously back out the window.

"That's why then" Alice said as Mary roared with laughter.

"What's wrong" Lily whispered, Sirius had just opened the letter and his face fell turning white.

"The Death Eaters" he chocked "They killed".

"Who?" James yelled jumping up.

"You know Marlene McKinnon?"

"NO!" Lily yelled sobbing.

"No no it's not her it's not her" Sirius said quickly.

"Who then?".

"The rest of her family".

XXXX

They all sat huddled round the fireplace letting the news sink in.

"Who sent the letter" Mary asked blotchy eyed.

"Marlene" Sirius replied simply "she wanted us to know before the Daily Prophet got a hold of it, she was staying with Mark when it, when it happened".

Lily was sobbing silently into Alice's shoulder. Marlene had been a few years above her in Gryffindor but had been a huge part of helping Lily ingratiate herself into the Wizarding world. To think of her being without her family, her mother her brothers was unbearable.

"We need to stop him" Lily croaked "we cant just sit here and do nothing" she stood up tears streaming down her face "why are you all just sat there?" She screamed "we've got to do something we've got to..."

"Lily! Lily!" Alice yelled also standing up "I know I know this is horrible" she was sobbing too.

Mary was crying silently into Sirius shoulder as he pat her gently on the back. James and Peter looked at each other perplexed, realising neither of his friends were going to do anything Remus stood up and managed to get Lily back down onto the armchair.

"I know Lily" he whispered " we all want to go out there right now and fight, one more year, one more year and then we can. But you've got to hold on until then, otherwise you've read that silly potions book for nothing".

Lily gave a sobbing laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first days lesson was potions, Lily was determined to make good of Remus's statement and preform to the best of her abilities. As she saw it every lesson could be used as a different piece of knowledge to the puzzle of destroying Voldemort. She was determined to channel this hatred into action, even if was just by making this stupid draft of living peace.

"Good to see you back Miss Evans" beamed Slughorn.

"Good to see you too sir" Lily returned his warm smile.

As Slughorn leaned over to see if her potion had become colourless as the final step indicated she began to hear sniggering from the back of the classroom.

Avery, Mulciber and Snape were laughing as they read the Daily Prophet. Lily's stomach turned, she knew what had been in this morning's issue just as Marlene had suspected, the deaths of her family were front page news.

Shaking with fury she heard somebody shout:

"The extinction of a whole wizarding family funny to you is it?".

It was James.

"This one was amusing Potter Yes, but it will be a riot when it's yours, or better yet hers" Mulciber sniggered pointing to Lily.

"You little.." in his fury James never even finished his sentence before springing onto Mulciber, he didn't even have his wand.

"Stop James! Stop" Lily had run forward now, realising that Snape's wand was out.

"ENOUGH" it was Slughorn yelling this time striding forward he tore the two boys off each other.

"Potter, Mulciber, What's all this? I will not have this muggle dueling in my class. Potter I expected better off you, I will be telling Professor McGonagall about this and Mulicber detention tomorrow, stay after class fo discuss times".

James was red faced and shaking as he sat back down in his seat, he looked over to Lily who was giving him a reproachful "you shouldn't have done that" look.

As the bell to signal the end of the lesson rang James ran to catch up with Lily.

"Evans, Evans".

She was walking pointedly away from him certain if she didn't the bet would defiantly be off.

"Lily please common" it was the mention of her first name that got her to pause and allow James to catch up.

"Are, you, ok,?" He panted clutching slightly at his side.

"What do you think?".

"Don't listen to them, their just disgusting twats don't think on it".

"It's not them Potter it's you" she said making a point to emphasise the use of his surname. Lily wasn't sure why she was so angry at James partly because she had wanted to be the one to call out Mulciber herself but partly because she never would have resorted to James's pointless violence, what was to be gained in sinking to their level.

"What why? What did I do?" He look stung.

"Attacking him like that, it was reckless and immature but I suppose I can't expect anything else from you" even she was surprised at the ice in her voice.

"I only did that because he insulted my family, insulted YOU".

"They insult me nearly every day of my life" her lip trembled slightly as she said this "when have you ever seen me jump on top of one and start throwing punches? I don't, because I'm not going to give them that satisfaction. I won't sink to their level".

With that she had walked away leaving James hurt but a little ashamed.

"Your heroic plan didn't work then Potter, I'd just stop trying if I were you" it was Snape.

"Resorted to stalking her now Snivilley? If _you'r_e still trying I definitely should, you've got even less chance than I have".

" I don't know what you're talking about "stalking", I'd simply forgotten my potions book and was coming back to the classroom...".

"Oh give it up Snivilley everyone knows you've been pining after her for years, I'm surprised your thick headed friends haven't tapped on to it it's that obvious, but if you think a death eater is going to have any chance your even dumber than I thought".

Trying to do things the more "Lily way" James made to just walk away but not before Snape smirked:

"When I join the Dark Lord I will have powers beyond imagine, I will protect her better than you ever could, with time she will see this".

James simply raised his eyebrows bemused at his rivals utter idiocy

"Well good luck with that Snivilley".

XXXX

"Lily what's wrong?".

It was lunchtime in the great hall, Mary had been watching Lily dance her food around the plate with her fork not eating anything, but murmuring angrily under her breath.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Lily muttered darkly "Just Potter being Potter".

"I'm guessing those words you had with him after class have lost you the bet then" Alice sighed. "Lil's I know what he did was silly but it came from a good place".

"I know" Lily whispered "that's what's made it worse, I can just feel myself getting so angry with him and I don't really even know why, he was being a bit of a prat but nothing that warranted me speaking like that to him".

"Oh Lily don't be so hard on yourself, lord knows it's not always easy to get along with the bloke, it's just a difficult time for everyone". Alice said resting her hand in Lily's shaking one.

"I doubt very much he would ever hold it against you" Mary said with a small smile "He's far too besotted".

"Well that's worries me too, I _do_ want to be on better terms with him, just not in that way" Lily replied.

"Then be nice to him but just don't lead him on" Alice replied "Oh by the way you owe us 10 Galleons".

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table James was sat Glumly stirring his custard pudding around his bowl.

"Younoutearting" Sirius said as he crammed in his apple pie.

"What? No, I'm not hungry".

"I thought what she did was bang out of order mate" Sirius said after swallowing nearly the whole pie in one.

"Well.." said Remus sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"I mean she shouldn't have gotten quite that angry I know you were just trying to help Prongs but she did have a point, and it's not been an easy time for her. Just cut her some slack".

"Cut HER some slack?" Sirius looked bewildered "Moony she was screaming at him down the corridor".

"Nah, moony is right" James sighed "I do need to grow up a bit, I just don't know how to act around her, I obviously want her to like me".

"Then stop trying to impress her, just be yourself". Remus said

"yeah your charming enough" Sirius said with a barking laugh "she won't be able to resist".

XXXX

It was early evening and Lily was sat in the library pouring over her transfiguration textbook, there was a confused scowl on her face as she did so.

"Having trouble?" came a quiet voice from behind, Lily looked up "Oh Remus, hello, yes I am as a matter of fact. I must have read this passage twenty times or more it's just not going in".

Remus gave a small smile "other things on your mind eh?" he said knowingly.

"I know what your referring to" Lily said sternly "I shouldn't have yelled at him like that I know, I just wish he would grow up a bit. Life can't always be solved by hexing someone".

"I know that" Remus said softly "I'm not saying I agree with everything James has done, but to speak on how he has acted with you I know it comes from a good place. I think he's scared to show his true emotions towards you he wants to be..." Remus seemed to search for the right phrase before saying with a sigh "he wants to be cool around you".

Lily gave a derisive snort "hasn't he realised yet all that macho stuff doesn't wash with me?".

Remus smiled "I think he's starting to... uh Lily?" Remus asked quietly "can I ask you something?".

"Yes of course"

"Is everything alright I mean, with Severus, when we were on the train..." he trailed off.

"Oh _that_" Lily said she wasn't sure what she'd been expecting him to ask but it hasn't been that. "He just won't leave me alone, it was the same last year, he just can't seem to except I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore".

"Yes, I know you two used to be friends" Remus said awkwardly.

Lily gave a small smile "it's okay" she chuckled "nobody gets it, none of my friends understood why I bothered back then either. We grew up together I guess you could say, in the same muggle town, he was the one who told me I was a witch".

"Oh I see" Remus said "that makes more sense, I always wondered how that friendship came about".

Lily looked intently at Remus noticing the dark circles under his eyes, she supposed he was attractive, he was cute anyhow the way his light brown hair softly accented his hazel eyes. Yet it was although there was a shadow behind him something mysterious she couldn't put her finger on.

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised with the direction he gone in" she responded finally. "The dark arts have had such an awful effect on him" she signed sadly. "I'm sure he will join Voldemort, if he hasn't already".

He gave a sad smile at this "I think like James he does foolish things to impress you Lily".

Lily looked startled.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Snape I mean, same way James does" Remus continued "I believe he thinks in being a death eater he will be able to protect you, Voldemort wishes to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns alike".

Lily gawped looking confused "That makes no sense Remus why would he want me to join a group that want me dead?".

"I know it doesn't seem to make sense, but I believe he is planning to ask Voldemort to spare you, he would rather you be by his side safe than die fighting".

Lily looked thoughtfully at Remus for a bit biting her lip "Remus these aren't just lucky guesses are they? Have you heard something?".

He scuffed his feet against the floor nervously before mumbling "I may have been in the bathroom the other day and maybe I heard Snape talking to somebody..."

"So he said all that ?" Lily furrowed her brow thinking "But who could he have been talking to? He would never admit those sorts of plans to his death eater friends".

"I don't know Lily, I don't know, the same thought struck me and I tried to listen but the other party spoke so quietly I couldn't make out his voice, I went out of the cubicle to see who it was but both of them had gone". Remus looked at her concerned "Lily ? Are you okay?".

"I just never thought he felt that way about me.." Lily tried to go back to the time she had spent with him wondering how she couldn't have seen it before.

"Well Lil's" Remus chuckled "you are the cleverest witch I know that never seems to have a clue how many guys like her".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"Oh Lily" Remus sighed still laughing "the amount of times we've overheard guys talking about you or gawping at you, drives James mad".

"I've never noticed" Lily shrugged

"I didn't either until James pointed it out" Remus laughed.

XXXX

It was late evening in the common room and after her conversation with Remus Lily felt she had to apologise to James.

There he is" Mary whispered to Lily pointing at the black haired boy who had just stepped through the portrait hole "Lily? Lily? Earth to Lily!".

Lily had frozen halfway between standing and sitting, after a long pause she slumped back down.

"I can't do it Mary I just can't bring myself to".

"Well I wasn't the one that's spent the past hour and a half practising an apology, I was the one listening to it though". Mary added quietly rolling her eyes.

"I know I know I'm sorry, let me try one more time", Lily replied looking earnestly at her friend, Mary looked exasperated but nodded. "Ahem .. James" Lily began looking fixedly at Mary "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, but you have to understand that you don't always go about things in the best way. I know your intentions came from a good place and what I said wasn't kind and I just want to say.. I just .. I just want to say I'm".

"Sorry?" Came an amused voice from behind her.

Lily jumped and span round in her chair "James!" She exclaimed, his only reply was a satisfied chuckle.

Lily then turned on Mary "hey Mary why didn't you tell me he was there?".

"I thought about it" Mary confessed "But then I decided you'd never actually do it in front of him so maybe I should just let you carry on, sorry Lils".

"Hey no don't you apologise!" James said still grinning "I believe I still haven't had an apology from Evans over here" he looked toward Lily eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Alright, alright I am sorry James" Lily said trying her best to look earnest.

"Yeah so am I Lily" James replied Lily could tell he wasn't trying to look sincere, he truly was.

"I have to say I'm impressed" Sirius laughed as James flopped back onto the sofa grinning. "I don't think any of us have gotten a detention on the first day".

"Well there's a first time for everything Pad" James replied laughing.

"At least it was for a just cause" Sirius replied tossing back his dark locks. "I think we're being watched" he chuckled gesturing to where Lily and Mary had settled themselves in the corner of the common room. They were giggling avidly throwing occasional looks over to the boys.

"I know" James said with a winning smile "Lily forgave me just now".

"I don't think that's what it's about" Sirius said smiling awkwardly.

"What do you mean? What are they laughing at then?".

"I think it's me" Sirius said again grinning

"You, What's so funny about you?" James asked taken aback.

"I asked Mary if she wanted to come to Hogsmead next week" Sirius said casually.

"Wait What? You?" James Said disbelief etched into his voice "Sirius Black? the Lone Ranger, the bachelor, the free spirit, the..".

"Yeah yeah very funny, I didn't propose marriage to the girl we're just going to Hogsmead!".

"I know I know, I just can't remember you ever asking a girl out" James said scratching his head "they normally just".

"Find him" Remus chimed in smiling.

"Alright guys no need to flatter me, well you can if you want" Sirius said laughing

"I don't know, we just get along really well, sometimes you just have to put the effort in yourself" he said wisely.

"No" said Remus in mock surprise.

"Put the effort in yourself" James said with false incredulity.

"Alright alright, I know I haven't always been the perfect gentleman".

"That" said an amused voice "is an understatement".

It was Lily, "I was just wondering if anyone had seen my transfiguration book, you don't have it do you Remus?".

"Oh wait" he searched around in his satchel "yeah I do sorry Lily I must have picked it up by mistake". He passed the book over.

"Do you mind if I have a word". James asked quickly.

Lily was a little taken aback "oh sure".

"why don't we sit over there".

Lily and James moved over to the opposite side of the room and sat down.

"We are okay aren't we?" She asked worryingly.

"What yeah of course I was bang out of order. You were right I can't resort to violence every time someone annoys me. I just hate the way they talk to you".

Lily gave a small smile "I know that and I'm grateful for it, I hate it too but I've just got to get on you know? If I react the way you did I'd never get out of detention".

"I know, I guess I just didn't really think. I am sorry Lily".

"I know" she smiled "that's your second apology, it's okay I'm just in an odd place at the moment and I overreacted".

" I think everyone's on edge" James agreed "I'm guessing Mary told you about Sirius?".

"Yes!" Lily laughed "I couldn't believe it, about time though she's liked him for ages, hopefully they can stop the flirting an actually become a couple".

"It would be weird to see him settle down" James chucked "but I guess it is about time". James took a deep breath before adding " anyways I asked you over because I was wondering, I mean would you maybe like to go with me? To Hogsmead that is?"

He could tell immediately by her face what the answer was.

"Oh James, I like that we're getting along better now and I want us to be friends but I don't want us to ruin that by becoming something more, I don't think I see you in that way. I'm sorry" She looked sorry too biting her lip, her eyes narrowed sadly.

"No, I get it, maybe we can still all meet up for a drink together then?".

"Yeah of course we can, we'll all go to the three broomsticks and eves drop Mary and Sirius".

"It's a date then" James replied smiling.

Lily raised her eyebrows at his choice of words.

"Oh you know what I mean" he said shaking his head.

"What did he want ?" Asked Alice as Lily sat back down.

"He's not still mad at you is he?" Said Mary eyes narrowing "I knew you shouldn't have even apologised in the first place".

"No it's not that, he asked me to go to Hogsmead with him" Lily replied sighing.

"He did?" Mary gaped "taken a leaf out of Sirius's book then" she smirked.

"What did you say?" Alice whispered.

"No of course".

"Aw Lil's why? Give it a go" Mary said pleadingly.

"Look, I'm only just starting to tolerate him as an acquaintance I don't want to start adding romance into the equation".

"Fair enough" said Alice shrugging "anyways I've heard Trevor was thinking of asking you".

"Trevor Brown?" Lily questioned "really?".

"Just him and about half a dozen others" Mary said laughing at the shocked look on Lily's face. "Oh come on Lil's your a catch, don't tell me you haven't noticed".

Lily was starting to think Remus had a point. "Well I mean I know James likes me but.."

"James!" Alice said raising her eyebrow suggestively "calling him James now is it?".

"What? Yes. What's the big deal?".

"Well it's always been Potter hasn't it?" Mary said in the same suggestive voice as Alice.

"Oh will you two shut up! It's not like that I just think if we're going to be friends".

"Friends is it now!" Mary said "it was acquaintances one second ago".

"Oh quit cross examining me" Lily said rolling her eyes.

XXXX

"She said no?" Sirius echoed James's answer "bad luck mate, but it was a bit soon if you ask me. You've only just started getting along".

"I know, I know, it was silly. I just thought with you and Mary getting together maybe she'd be more open to the idea. She said we could all hang out in the three broomsticks anyways".

"Hmm" said Sirius sceptically "if she doesn't say yes to the ten other boys I know are planing to ask her to go".

"She won't" came a voice from behind as Mary slid onto Sirius's lap. "She's not interested in any of them".

"Then why'd she say no to ol' Jamesy here" asked Sirius wrapping his hands around her waist.

"She just wants to be friends, she's glad the two of you are finally getting along she doesn't want to ruin that. Just take things slower" Mary said looking earnestly at James.

"Yeah I know" James sighed "dunno why I did it really".

"Because you like her" Mary replied smiling. "But you know the saying".

"Do I ?" James replied bemused.

"Good things come to those who wait".

XXXX

"I'm so jealous you get your own room this year Lils" Alice said wistfully as they approached the staircase to the dormitories. "I'd have loved to of been head girl, but you know without the responsibilities".

Lily laughed at this "So what you mean Alice is you'd like to have your own room and not be head girl".

"Yes that is what I mean" Alice replied also laughing.

"Well I can't deny it is nice to have a bit of privacy".

"That's What James said when he got head boy" Sirius said grinning "I'm sure you all know what he wanted privacy for" he winked at Lily.

"Hang on, hang on. James as in James Potter is head boy this year?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well yeah? Didn't you know? I thought the heads of house have a talk with their head boy and girl at the start of the year?" Sirius said baffled.

"We did" Lily replied through gritted teeth, "only the head boy didn't show up".

"Oh right yeah I forgot" James chimed in grinning awkwardly, "sorry Lily".

"You really are Head boy? I just assumed it was Remus" Mary said incredulously.

"Oh very flattering" James laughed "Im just as mature as moony".

"Moony?" The three girls questioned.

James went pink. "Nickname" he said awkwardly.

"What why?" Said Lily "You're not into astronomy are you Remus?".

"No no it's not that" Sirius interjected quicky "we all joke his heads shaped like a moon". He looked back at James glaring.

"Oh that's so mean!" Mary said "don't worry Remus it's nothing like a moon".

The Marauders breathed a sigh of relief, at least they'd believed the stupid cover story.

XXXX

"You, absolute, idiot, Prongs" Sirius said hitting James with his own pillow after each word.

"I know, I know I'm sorry slip of the tongue" James said as he wrenched his pillow back.

"We covered it well enough though" he added.

"Sirius covered it" corrected Peter.

"And now my head is shaped like a moon" Remus interjected stifling a grin.

"Right well it's solved now so I would all appreciate you leaving my PERSONAL room" James said as he slid under the covers.

"All right, we all know you just want to wank over Evans" Sirius said laughing as James gave him the middle finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to finally see you Potter"

James tried and failed to give a winning smile to Professor McGonagal who was eyeing him sternly.

"Yeah look I'm sorry about that Professor"

"About what? Having a muggle fight with Mulciber or missing your head boy induction?".

"Um well both I guess".

"What on earth possessed you to do such a ridiculous thing".

"Which are we talking about Professor having a muggle fight with Mucliber or missing my head boy induction".

She nearly smiled.

"You know perfectly well which we are talking about, Professor Slughorn said you jumped on Mulciber like a wild animal, explain yourself!".

"He insulted my family and wished Lily dead".

Professor McGonagal pursed her lips together thinking. "Oh Potter, I'm not saying what he said was in any way right, but you have to learn that this is not the way to solve these problems. Do you think any argument would be solved if people leaped on top of one another and started throwing punches?".

James gave a small smile "I know, that's what she said too".

"She, Who is she?".

"Lily".

"Miss Evans ?" Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah, she said the same as you and I know you're both right, it's just hard to sit there and listen to it all."

"I know that Potter" she said softly "well all I can is she's a clever girl that Miss Evans maybe think of her next time".

XXXX

"So she basically told you to take a leaf out of Evans's book?".

"Basically" James replied yawning and ruffling the back of his hair "no that one eyed witch statue was definitely further down than that Wormtail".

It was nighttime and the marauders were camping out in James's room a large piece of parchment was spread out between them and they were marking different Hogwarts locations onto it.

"Are you sure?" Peter squeaked "I thought it was further back that way".

"Hmm no I don't think either of you are right" Sirius interjected "I think it was more... what the devil was that?".

A loud yell had come from somewhere on the grounds.

"See if the map can show who it is Moony".

Remus scanned the map, coincidently the side of the castle closest to themselves and found a tiny labelled dot reading "Severus Snape".

"Snivilley!" James said shocked "He's alone?". James ran to turn his bedroom light on and tried to peer out onto the grounds but it was too dark to see.

"Wait look more people are coming" Peter whispered pointing to the map.

Snape's dot was joined by others Mulciber, Avery, Regulas.

"Well look at that" Sirius said bitterly as he watched his brother's name "must be out at this time of night for some good hearted spell practice".

The sarcasm went over the top of Peter's head as he said "what you don't think they're up to no good?".

None of the three boys could be bothered to correct Peter on his idiocy as they watched the names move slowly about the grounds.

"I don't understand what can they be doing" Sirius muttered.

XXXX

The night was particularly dark, it was cloudy and neither the moon nor stars could be seen to light the way as Snape, Avery, Muciber and Regulas trekked down to the grounds.

"Do you really think this is wise" Snape whispered as they walked.

"Come on Severus don't be a git, if we manage to break or even figure out what some of the protective spells old Dumbly has put on the school we can help the Dark Lord infiltrate Hogwarts. Think how he would reward us then". Mulciber said grinning smugly.

Snape sighed, his friends really were idiots.

"Mulciber they don't call Dumbledore the greatest wizard that ever lived and the only one the dark lord has ever feared for no reason. What makes you think we can even break these, ahhh" he yelled as he tripped over a slight pitfall in the ground.

Seconds later a light came on in the distance and a figure could be seen at the window.

"Well done Severus you've brought attention to us now, we'll have to come back another night". Avery glared darkly at Snape and they started to head back to the castle. Snape feeling rather relieved.

XXXX

James was pleasantly surprised at how fast the first week of school had gone, deciding that being on Lily's good terms must be a good luck charm. He just hoped she didn't back out of the Hogsmead plans today.

"Aughhh!" Yelled James as his foot slipped on a pair of jeans and he soared into the wardrobe. The luck was clearly wearing off.

Nursing the bump on his now swollen head James looked around at what used to be the Gryffindor boys dormitory, now littered with clothes.

Sirius, who hadn't moved an inch even after James's colourful arrival, was staring in an almost trance like state into the mirror, holding up two identical pairs of jeans and frowning slightly.

"Ahem, hello? Earth to Padfoot?" James tapped Sirius a little bit harder than necessary on the head.

"Ooff oww! What was that for?" Sirius yelled jumping.

"What is going on in here? Don't tell me you can't decide on what to wear?"

"Just shut up a minuet Prongs I'm near an enlightenment" Sirius replied staring back into the mirror holding up one by one the identical pairs of jeans".

"James" came a whisper from the bathroom.

Wandering in James saw both Remus and Peter sprawled out on the bathroom floor playing a game of exploding snap.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked incredulously.

"Hiding" Remus laughed "he's gone mad Prongs, we tried to tell him a half hour ago that they were the same pair of jeans and he had a right go at us".

"Oh jeez, who'd have thought Sirius Black would be this nervous about a date, I bet not even Mary is doing this".

XXXX

"Argh! Why don't I own any nice clothes!" Mary shouted tossing multiple tops out of her way.

There was the angry noise of someone clearing their throat and as Mary stood up even she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Sorry Lil's" she chortled removing the tops from Lily's head.

"Mary I hate to break it to you since you seem so intent on believing the opposite, but you own a wardrobe full of very lovely clothes" Lily said patronisingly.

"That are now going to be creased to smithereens" Alice tutted.

"I know, I know, I'm just so nervous" Mary whispered "my fashion brain is like mush".

"Fine" Alice sighed "wear the blue top and those jeans with the hoop earrings and that red shade of lipstick" she listed picking up each item and handing them to Mary as she went.

"Aww thanks Ally" Mary said kissing her on the head "right I'm just going to change be back in a mo".

XXXX

The entrance hall was already littered with other Hogsmead visitors when Lily, Alice and Mary finally got down. They couldn't see the Marauders yet so just waited down the steps. Oddly enough a few steps up, unbeknownst to the girls, was Snape, Avery and Mulciber.

Snape who had seen Lily immediately wondered why she kept looking around, who was she waiting for? His question was quickly answered however, causing his stomach to drop as he saw the marauders striding forward.

"Alright then you two" James said laying fatherly arms around Sirius and Mary "have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"Where are you planning to go?" Lily asked "maybe we can meet up later?".

"I was thinking about Madam Poodyfoots Sirius" Mary said with a wry smile "what do you think?".

Lily who had shoved her fist into her mouth to stop laughing had also kicked James in the shin when he gawfawed tears in his eyes.

"I, erm yes why not" Sirius said trying not to grimace. He put his arm around her and the two strode away.

"There is no way in hell I am missing Sirius in madam Poodyfoots" James said still crying with laughter.

"What was Mary thinking" Remus asked incredulously also tearing up.

"Maybe we had a little bet" Alice said slyly .

"Shut up!" James roared with laughter again "you planned that, Mary was in on that?".

"Perhaps" Lily smirked.

"He's going to kill you!" James was chocking with laughter now.

"Well come on!" Said Alice "like James said there's no way in hell I'm missing this".

Snape couldn't believe it, Lily Evans the hater of Marauders was happily strolling off to Hogsmead with them. She was even laughing, laughing at Potter, what could he have possibly said to make her laugh like that. She must be laughing at him surely.

"Sev, oi Sev? You listening?"

"Hmm, what?" Snape turned his head around to find the two boys staring at him angrily.

"I was saying, if you payed attention, that we should go to the Hogshead, less people".

Snape's brain was working tenfold to figure out a way to follow Lily and James instead. He knew there was no way in hell either would go to the Hogshead, but maybe..

"No" Snape said curtly "the Hogshead is never busy Avery, use your brain. If we talk there anyone can overhear us. If we go to the three broomsticks however, well it's always packed in there less chance of any eves droppers".

Snape could see the two boys thinking for a second frowning slightly, he was just wondering whether they had found a way to tear his hopeful logic when..

"Yeah, yeah I think you're right Sev, three broomsticks it is, let's just make sure to grab a table in the corner".

XXXX

"Look at his face" James exclaimed bent double from laughter.

Lily, Alice, Remus and Peter were likewise roaring with laughter.

Sirius was sat in a table at the centre of Madam Poodyfoots, he had pink confetti in his hair and on his chin, but otherwise he and Mary looked as though they were having a good time.

Mary spotted the giggling group through the window and waved pointedly, as Sirius turned to look with a face of thunder they sprinted off round the corner.

Out of breath from laughing and running Lily grabbed at her side panting

"I think.. we should ... go grab a seat in the three broomsticks..".

"Yeah good idea we should give them a little bit of privacy" Alice chuckled.

XXXX

Meanwhile as Snape had instructed himself, Avery and Mulciber were sat in the corner of the three broomsticks. Snape was sat in the direction of the door beginning to grow impatient, where were they?

As if on command Lily, Potter and the rest came through the door, Snape noticed with fury that Potters hand was on the small of Lilly's back guiding her to the table.

"So what'll it be folks" James said clapping his hands together "five fire whiskies".

"Don't you have to be of age James?" Peter asked curiously.

"Urm well yes, but hopefully if I do a bit of this" James ruffled his already untidy hair and stuck out his chest "Rosie won't be able to resist".

"Poor Rosmerta will probably think you look like a Pigeon" Alice snorted.

"Well we'll see" James winked at Lily before striding up to the bar.

"Five fire whiskies please Rosie" he said with a gleaming smile.

"James Potter those straight pearly whites are not going to let me forget you're still 16" Rosmerta said laughing. "Has Sirius done something to his hair?" She said gesturing to Lily with a smile.

"Hah ah no um that's Lily" James whispered.

"_The_ Lily, _your_ Lily" Rosmerta said excitedly having over heard many a conversation between James and his friends about this mystery woman, "Oh she is lovely James!".

"I know she is" he grumbled "and sadly she's not my Lily".

"Well she's here with you, that's a start isn't it? Although I don't want the two of you getting together if your going to drop Sirius, is that why he's not here today?".

"No don't worry" James grinned "he's got a date of his own actually".

"Ohh well what's she like then? Able to keep up with him?".

"Tall, Blonde, beautiful the usual but she can hold her own" James laughed.

"Ah well it's always good for friends to have different tastes in women, not that Lily isn't beautiful but petit red head is completely different to tall blonde". She added thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say that" James said with a knowing smile "I think if I hadn't staked my unrequited claim Sirius would have tried a move on Lily, most boys seem to" he added glumly.

"Oh chin up" Rosmerta said "there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself James, about ten girls I'm sure would all want to date you a good looking successful quidditch player".

"Oh alright Rosie you're making me blush" James said fanning his face with his hand sarcastically.

"Sorry guys" James said as he came back to the table with five butter bears "they were all out".

The group enjoyed teasing James as they played a game of exploding snap. Lily couldn't help herself looking at him more than necessary, she had never really noticed it before but he was good looking, when he wasn't being a prat.

"Hey Lily there you are" came a voice from the door.

"Oh Trevor hello" Lily said warmly, he had thank goodness never asked Lily to Hogsmead as the rumours suggested. Not that she didn't like him but she didn't see him in any sort of romantic way.

"Room for two more?" He asked as his friend Owen Pitcher came in behind him.

"I don't know" James said a tad disgruntled "it's pretty crowded as is".

James thought Trevor was okay, when he wasn't eyeing up Lily that was, but he had never liked Owen Pitcher. There was something creepy about him James could never put his finger on, better suited for Slytherin than Ravenclaw he always thought.

"We can squeeze up" Alice said shifting along.

"Thanks!" Trevor said taking a seat next to Lily. "I meant to ask Lil's are you going to the Slug Club this evening?".

"Hm? No I wasn't ? I didn't know there was anything on?" She replied concerned "he usually sends a note round".

"Oh I think it was just word a mouth this time" Owen said shrugging.

"Do you know what it's for?"

"I think he said he wanted to introduce us to someone from the ministry" Trevor said.

James didn't like the way both boys were acting, there was a misty look in their eyes as though they weren't really there.

XXXX

"Right I'm off" Lily said pulling herself off the sofa.

"What time does the meeting start?" Asked Mary from Siruis's lap, they had been glued together since their very successful first date that morning.

"Trevor said seven and it's a quarter to, I'm just meeting him in the function room".

"Oh well have fun" Alice said as Lily waved before stepping through the portrait hole.

" I don't like this" James murmured to Remus "isn't that Betty Hooper over there? I thought she was in the Slug Club?".

"Yeah" Remus whispered "you're right".

"Hey, hey Betty" James called over to the short haired brunette "you're going to miss the Slug Club meeting at this rate".

"Meeting?" She said confused "there isn't a meeting is there? Where did you hear..?"

But James was already sprinting through the portrait hole.

"James OI JAMES" Sirius yelled after him

"What's going on ?" He asked Remus

"There isn't a meeting" Remus said his brow furrowed.

"But Trevor wouldn't make that up" Alice said.

"He would if he wants to get her alone" Mary added sourly.

XXXX

Lily approached the room with an odd feeling of trepidation, she couldn't hear any voices coming from within and it was nearly seven.

"Professor Slughorn? Trevor?"

James sprinted down the staircase thanking his lucky stars he had been carrying the Marauders Map. Scanning it quickly he spotted Lily's named dot alongside two other people. It wasn't Trevor or Slughorn or even Owen.

"Shit" he yelled picking up speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I just wanted to thank you for reading it really does mean a lot! Sorry to end on such a cliff hanger last time I just couldn't help myself, anyways enjoy! **

"I knew a stupid Mudblood would fall for our little trick".

Lily span around wand raised to meet Avery and Mulciber.

"What's going on" Lily tried to sound strong but even she couldn't hide the fear rising in her throat.

"What's going on" Avery mimicked cruelly

"Ever heard of the imperious curse mudblood".

"Trevor.. Owen" she glowered at them "you cursed them, that's disgusting not to mention illegal".

"Don't fucking call us disgusting" Mulciber said "and illegal, well it'll be illegal for your kind to live alongside us soon enough".

"We're going to make an example out of you, Potters little mudblood pet"

"Stupify" Lily yelled but hers wasn't the only voice. As Mulciber fell to the floor Lily span round.

"James!"

"LILY GET BEHIND ME" he yelled as another spell this time from Avery's wand missed her by inches.

Lily wasn't quick enough however and the next hit her squarely in the chest she crumpled blood seeping from multiple gashes on her chest.

James raised his wand anger bubbling inside him but before he had a chance to even think of what spell would hurt Avery most, he too had fallen to the floor. It was only then however that James realised the spell that had hit not just Avery but also Lily had come from behind him.

It was Snape.

He ran over to Lily but not before James had flung out his arm to stop him.

"Don't you fucking touch her" he spat "I knew you were a disgusting excuse for a wizard Snape but I never thought you do this to her". James voice was a mixture of fury and devastation as he cradled Lily's head desperately trying to stop the blood flow. She was conscious but barely, small whimpers were escaping her lips and her body was convulsing uncontrollably.

"Potter get out of the way" Snape hissed panic stricken "I know the counter curse".

"I'm not letting you touch her, you did this to her" James growled.

"I didn't mean to! I was aiming for Avery. I won't hurt her, please" Snape added "she's loosing too much blood".

James looked down at Lily clearly in agony, Snape's plea had surprised him and against his better judgment he moved aside.

Snape began murmuring a song like enchantment and James watched in awe as Lily's wounds began to stitch themselves together the blood stopping.

"She will still need the hospital wing" Snape said "there could be scarring".

James gently picked Lily up bridal style before looking back at Snape.

"You're a disgusting coward" he spat "you'll do well with the Death Eaters".

XXXX

Lily's eyes flickered gently before opening, she could make out six shapes standing around her. Shaking her head slightly Lily's vision cleared, Remus, Peter, Siruis, Mary, Alice and _James_ were crowded around her bed they all looked very pale.

"Oh Lily!" Mary exclaimed "you're awake" her face was red and blotchy it looked like she'd been crying.

"What happened?" Lily said directing her question to James.

"Snape" he replied darkly "he didn't actually mean to stupid git, meant to hit Avery, he healed you best as he could then I brought you here".

"I was so stupid" Lily whispered on the verge of tears. "I should be more careful, I should have realised".

"No one should ever have to be careful about accepting an invitation from a friend" came a grave voice as Professor Dumbledore strode into view.

"Lily I am so sorry, it is I who was stupid" he said soberly "I knew muggleborn prejudice was gaining in popularity but I had no idea it would lead to something like this. I was hoping this year I could change the minds of those who plan to join Voldemort, but alas it would seem as always I am too trusting. Both Avery and Mulciber have been expelled, Severus has been severely reprimanded for the use of such a spell but since he had no prior knowledge of this heinous plan and saved Miss Evans here he will not suffer his friends fate". Dumbledore gave Lily a knowing look as though he was reading her mind, as though he knew all the prior history herself and Snape had.

"But she's going to be okay?" James asked pleadingly.

"Yes" Dumbledore smiled "Severus did an effective job and so soon after the wound was inflicted therefore with dittany the scars should fade quickly".

Lily raise her hand stifling a yawn.

"Rest Lil's" said Alice gently "we'll come and visit you later".

They slowly got up and began to walk away all but James who had remained looking still worryingly at Lily.

"You're sure you feel okay?" He said

"Yes, why don't I look it?" She teased managing a smile.

"You always look more than okay" James smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Lily" he said sighing "I tried to get there as quickly as I could, and I couldn't even heal you like that, like he could".

"James" Lily said resting her hand upon his "it is I who should be thanking you not you apologising, and if he had never interfered in the first place it wouldn't have mattered that you didn't know the counter curse".

"I guess not" James said "I just don't want you to live in fear here where you should feel safe".

"I'll have you know I was holding myself pretty well before you came" Lily grinned. Her smile faltered slightly "I'll just have to be more careful from now on." she yawned again.

"I'll leave you" James said "get some sleep".

XXXX

"Lily" came a whispered voice

"Aughn shh sleeping" Lily whispered still half asleep. She felt a hand shaking her gently.

Her eyes snapped open.

"I don't want to see you, just piss off and let me sleep".

Snape didn't move.

"Please" he whispered "Lily I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help".

"Help me" Lily spat "your _friends_ are the ones attacking me, you don't get to have both. If you're friends with them then you hate me, that's the deal".

"I had no idea they would target you..." he said his eyes widened slightly realising too late.

"You knew" she spat "you knew they were going to attack someone".

"I-"

"Get away from me" Lily rolled over in bed turning away.

Snape recoiled at the loathing in Lily's voice. But he knew it was pointless.

When Lily turned back around he had gone.

XXXX

Lily remained in the hospital wing for the next couple of days, she had never been so grateful for such a lovely group of friends. They had visited her everyday but secretly she always looked forward to James's visits the most, this hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Who are you looking for?" Mary asked eyes narrowing as she and Alice plopped themselves by her bed.

Lily had been craning her neck around to see past them looking a little disappointed.

"Oh no nothing".

"I know" Alice smirked

"James" both girls said with knowing grins.

"What no" Lily said blushing.

"Don't hide it Lil's" Mary laughed "You two have been inseparable".

"I wouldn't say that" Lily said still blushing "it's just nice that we're friends now".

"Mmm" said Alice "_friends_".

"We are!" Lily protested

"Oh I don't doubt it" Mary said giggling

"But that's all, just friends" Lily added

"For now" Mary said pointedly

"Lily? You okay ? looks like you've seen a ghost".

Lily smiled nervously and waved in the direction behind Alice and Mary.

"Hi Lily"

It was Trevor and Owen.

"Look we won't keep you, we just wanted to apologise".

"Yeah", said Owen "I'm so sorry Lily we obviously had no idea but we feel awful we played a part in it."

"Oh don't apologise" Lily said sympathetically "it had nothing to do with you, it could have been anybody".

"Could've been us Trev" said Mary as Alice nodded.

"Yeah I guess" he said running his hand through his hair "but you're going to be okay?".

"She's going to be fine" came a short voice from behind them "she'll be a lot better however if she stopped having so many visitors". It was madam Pomfrey.

"We can take a hint" Mary laughed.

"We'll leave you Lil's" Alice said kissing Lily on the top of her head.

"Well I'm discharged tomorrow so I'll see you then".

XXXX

Lily sat gingerly on her bed lifting up her shirt to run her hands gently over the raised areas of skin. Madam Pomfrey had insured her the scars would fade within the week, so long as she continued to use dittany.

A knock came at the door, Lily jumped and without thinking raised her wand

"Who is it" she said and was surprised to hear the fear in her voice.

"It's me" came a familiar voice but when Lily didn't respond it added "James".

"Oh James" Lily opened the door.

James looked at her clearly concerned

"Are you okay? I heard you'd been discharged so I thought I'd come check in".

"Yes, no, augh I don't know" Lily was trembling slightly.

"When you knocked just now I nearly jumped out of my skin. I feel like such an idiot I mean Mulciber and Avery have gone .." Lily trailed off.

"Lily no one is going to expect you just to bounce back from something like this" James said gently.

"I know that" Lily sniffed "I'm just so angry that I feel this way, I wish I could just take it on the chin and say fuck them you know? If people don't like that I'm muggle born that's their problem...".

"Exactly Lily what do you think we've all been trying to tell you.."

"But that's just it" she interrupted "it's not just their problem, it's their prejudice and their power and probably someday it will be their laws that get passed. This isn't something that is going to go away James, if anything it's just going to get worse. We can't keep ignoring it and pretending that Voldemort isn't gaining all this power, but is anyone really doing anything to try and stop him? No, because their fucking terrified and I don't blame them".

"yes" James said quietly

"What?"

"Yes Lily, there are people trying to do something to stop him... there's a whole group of them actually".

"If you're taking about the ministry.."

"Merlin no I'm not talking about them"

James was speaking much quieter than usual, Lily was moving her head closer to his as so to hear better, or that's what she told herself anyway.

"A group?" She asked mimicking James hushed tones "are you in it?".

"Not yet" he replied gravely "they'll only take people that have left school, but my parents are so they keep me filled in on bits".

"What is it called?" Lily asked almost breathless

James paused for a moment teetering on the verge of whether or not he should before saying:

"The Order of the Phoenix".


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you told her about it James" Sirius said shaking his head.

"We can't tell anyone it's top secret" he mimicked James's pompous voice.

"I know, I know" James said "but she was just so broken, I wanted to show her there's hope that there's people fighting for her".

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

"What do you think" James said admiringly "she wants to join".

"Course she bloody does" Sirius said skeptically "her and the rest of the school once she lets it slip".

"Oh come on Pad she's not going to tell anyone" James said exasperated.

"Lily's good at keeping secrets Sirius" Remus said garnering a glower from James.

"What does that mean? What secrets has Lily told you?".

"Oi oi" Sirius said laughing "sharing some secrets with Evans is it".

James threw a pillow at Sirius as he started making kissing faces.

"Hang on Remus" Sirius said stopping abruptly "you haven't told her the secret have you?".

"What no of course not don't be stupid" Remus said "no nothing like that".

"Then what come on don't leave James waiting".

"Oh I don't know we've just chatted a lot on and off in the library, I tried to ask her about where Mary's head was at after the party last year I knew you were going ape about it". Remus grinned at Sirius.

""And?" Siruis asked.

"Well that's what I mean isn't it, I don't know because she wouldn't tell me, she's not going to blab about it".

"Mmm okay" Sirius replied but he still looked skeptical.

"Anyways" James said clapping his hands together "full moon this Friday".

"Is it ?" Peter squeaked "I can never keep up".

"Lucky you" Remus mused.

"I'll miss it though Moony" James said wistfully "won't you?".

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts at all" Remus whispered sadly.

"Yeah I'll miss this place for sure" Sirius said "but it'll be cool to go out into the real world join the Order, get a job".

"Moony" James looked at his friends sagging face "what's wrong?".

"I'm never going to do any of the things you all will" he whispered.

""What does that mean?" James said concerned "Remus you're as clever as they come and ..".

"That won't make a difference" Remus snorted derisively "who wants to employ a werwolf? Could be a couple of weeks, could even be a month but they'll soon see the signs of my lycanthropy, and that'll be that".

"A job isn't everything though Remus" Sirius said comfortingly "friends, family that's what matters and they'll always be there for you".

"Until you go off and start you're own" Remus said sadly "everyone will move forward in life and I'll be stuck".

"Who's stopping you having a family" Peter inquired , James and Sirius really wished their chubby friend could be less idiotic.

Remus gave a dark chuckle "yeah Pete, who the hell is going to want to have a family with a werwolf? I would never want to risk passing this constant cage onto an innocent child. Hell let alone family, I'll never have a proper relationship... nobody wants to have sex with a monster".

His friends looked heart broken as they watched Remus confess to what had clearly been eating him up for a long time.

James spoke first breaking the silence "Remus, someday although you might not believe it, you're going to meet someone smart and beautiful and kind, and with all those amazing qualities she's going to be clever enough to realise yours, and if she really is special she's not going to give a fuck that your a werwolf. You're one of the nicest guys out there and I'm telling you girls put up with way more shit from guys than just them being a werwolf, I mean take poor Mary for example".

"Yeah yeah alright" Sirius said but he was grinning slightly.

"Remus gave a small smile too.

XXXX

"Lily couldn't sleep, her mind was frantic. There was an organisation trying to destroy Voldemort, not any old organisation either if Dumbledore was in it. After feeling so alone and scared to know that there were people fighting for her rights was like a warm drink easing her senses. James had made her promise not to tell anyone so clearly she wasn't supposed to know, yet he had still told her.

"Stop thinking like that" she whispered to herself as her mind wandered back to how close their heads had gotten. She could feel his breath on her neck, see his eyes clasped intently on her as if he never wanted to look away ...

"LILY"

Lily jumped as her door burst open, sunlight was streaming through the curtains, she must have fallen asleep thinking about him.

"Oh no I'm sorry" - it was Alice.

"Oh Lily are you not coming to classes today? I should've realised .. are you still in a lot of pain? It's just when you weren't at breakfast we all got a bit worried".

"Oh Alice I overslept !" Lily cried "I am coming to class today, I just couldn't sleep last night".

"Well don't panic we've got first period off so there's still time" Alice said soothingly "breakfast is still on do you want me to grab you some toast?".

Lily was about to say thankyou but that she was fine when her stomach grumbled angrily.

Alice giggled "toast coming up" she said slipping out the door.

"Or not" came her amused voice seconds later. Alice popped her head back into Lily's room with a knowing smile

"Someone else has seen to it" she said before leaving once again.

Alice? What? Who's seen to .." Lily didn't have to wonder for long as James came round the door, holding two slices of toast wrapped in napkins.

Blushing furiously at how hideous she must look having just woken up Lily tried desperately to make her hair lie flat, pulling her duvet up around her.

"Oh sorry" James said sheepishly "should've knocked".

"Oh no it's fine" Lily said smiling "you really shouldn't have" she said taking the toast from him.

"Well I have to keep an eye on my fellow head, can't have the standards slipping that reflects badly on both of us" James said grinning.

"I hope it's alright" he added as Lily took a bite of the toast "I just got ..

"Honey" Lily beamed "how did you know that was my favourite?".

"I know a lot of things" James said smiling

There was an odd silence as they looked at each other, Lily once again got that feeling... but no push it down she told herself.

"Anyway" James said still looking intently at her "I'll leave you to it, see you in transfiguration".

XXXX

"Today we will be turning these hedgehogs into pincushions" said Professor McGonagal. Lily groaned, although she could do well if she practised (a lot) she was no natural to transfiguration. Annoyingly she was sat next to James and Sirius who seemed to have a knack for it.

Of course within minuets both James and Sirius were sat smugly with a pincushion on their desk, not long after so was Alice.

"Augh" Lily grumbled as she dropped her wand "I'm crap, I'll never be able to do this".

"Don't be silly" James said "you can do it Lil's you're just trying too hard".

"Oh so I should stop trying?" Lily said angrily.

"No, just clear your mind take a deep breath".

Lily did so, she cast the spell again and a pincushion appeared.

"How are you so good at this?" Lily said sagging

"I think she doubts our natural ability" Sirius said as with a lazy flick of his wand he turned Mary's pincushion back into a hedgehog.

Mary rolled her eyes:  
"It's not that your not good at it Lil's" she said "James is right, you just get too worked up about it, you think too much".

"I guess so" Lily muttered "oh before I forget" she added "did anyone have a copy of the daily prophet today? I couldn't find any at breakfast".

Lily's friends shared somewhat obvious sidelong glances at one another.

"What?" She said nettled.

"Oh urm" Alice looked embarrassed "I don't think I got a copy this morning, did you Mary?".

"Hmm? Oh uh no, no I didn't either".

"So I'm guessing that's an old copy sticking out your satchel?" Lily asked eyebrows raised.

"Must be from yesterday's, Lily DON'T" but before Mary could snatch the bag away Lily had ripped the paper from it.

16 MUGGLES MISSING AND 12 DEAD AFTER SUSPECTED DEATH EATER ATTACK.

"Late Thursday evening a Hereford muggle street suffered a catastrophic accident". This is how the muggle newspapers referred to it, however we at the prophet can exclusively reveal the fires that caused the deaths of 12 and left 16 missing with no bodies left to identity is no accident but the work of dark magic. Although the houses had been burned to the ground the dark mark had been seen by several muggles before wizards could arrive on the scene and..

Lily stopped reading, Hereford was not far from Cokeworth where her parents lived. Alice and Mary must have realised.

"Lily" Mary said tentatively.

"You can't hide these things from me" Lily whispered.

"Lily please don't be angry" Alice said "we just didn't want to upset you, you've gone through enough this week".

"I'm not angry" Lily said "I'm really not, I appreciate why you hid it from me but these types of things are probably going to be in the paper everyday. You can't hide the world from me".

""We could try" James said with a sad smile.

"I don't want to be in the dark with these things, although it's horrible, I still want to know. You'll promise me you won't keep trying to protect me?" She asked earnestly.

"We don't think you're weak Lily" Remus said answering her unasked question "we just don't want to cause you any more anguish".

"This is where the wizarding world is at now, painful or not I need to know".

"The next morning Lily had thankfully made it to breakfast and was just picking up her pumpkin juice when the owls appeared. A tawny owl Lily recognised as Alices Tibby came soaring down to meet her.

"Ohh" she squealed "it's from Frank".

Alice had for the past two years been dating a boy in the year above, Frank Longbottom who was currently working at the ministry as an apprentice auror. This was a job Alice herself had decided to peruse, many found it odd noting her quiet and polite demeanour but Lily knew Alice's want for justice for those that had been wronged. Her quiet and polite demeanour would not effect her treatment of a dark wizard.

"How is he?" Mary asked batting Sirius away from her pastries "if you got your lazy ass here sooner then you'd have some, stop nicking mine!".

"You didn't call Lily a lazy ass yesterday" Sirius tutted "speaking of ass, those jeans are doing you wonders, you should wear muggle clothes more often" he purred into her ear.

"Your such a tease!" Mary said shaking her head but she looked pleased all the same.

"He's fine" Alice said after giggling at Mary and Sirius "his boss has been giving them all a bit of a hard time though, I think everyone's on edge at the moment".

"Didn't you say his boss was Mad Eye" James said curiously.

"Yeah" Alice replied "he got made head of the office last year I think".

"Mad eye?" Lily asked confused "what sort of a name is that?".

"Oh that's not his real name" Peter said "it's mad eye moody".

"Well that's still got mad eye in it" Lily said laughing "the moody makes it worse".

"Don't be thick Peter" Sirius laughed "Made eye Moody isn't his real name, he's Alastor Moody, meant to be a bit of a nutter actually".

"He's not a nutter" James said defensively "my dad knows him he just gets a bad rep, but he's a good man, never kills if he can help it".  
"They're very busy then?" Mary asked "the aurors ".

"Yes" Alice said still scanning Franks letter "Frank doesn't seem to even have weekends off at the moment" she sagged slightly " I was hoping to meet him next hogsmead visit".  
"Things might have calmed down by then" Lily said although she didn't truly believe it.

"What's going on over there" Sirius said gesturing to the end of the Slytherin table.

Snape, Rudolfus, Rookwood and Regulas were seemingly arguing about something.

"They were foolish enough to get themselves expelled" Snape could be heard snarling.

"They're are angry with him" Remus whispered "I heard them yesterday too, they know he was the one who saved Lily".

"Was the one to curse her too" Mary said darkly "how is he going to explain that one away".

"He said he did it so he wouldn't be expelled too, said something about not being able to do something if he was gone as well".

"Their plotting something then" James said gruffly.

"James" Lily said earnestly "don't get involved, we can't have you getting expelled".

As of on cue Snape and his 'friends' strode past them his eyes lingered on Lily who was gripping James's clenched fist. James saw Snape's eyes travelling over her, like he was goading James for a fight. James gripped Lily's hand in return and glared back at Snape, who's lip curled into a snarl. But he rigidly walked away.

Sirius seemingly had the same moment with Regulas, whom he was now glowering at the back of.

"Sirius?" Lily asked "your brother, I mean is he one of them?".

"Yes" Sirius chuckled darkly "or I would presume so given his present company, mother and father certainly wouldn't object".

"You don't talk then?" Alice asked

"Talk?" He gave a bark of a laugh "I've not lived with him for nearly a year".

"What?" Lily said bemused "where are you living then?".

"With this git" Sirius said smiling at James "his parents took me in not long after my sixteenth".

"Did they kick you out?".

"Well, it was sort of a mutual decision, not like they ever cared after I got sorted into Gryffindor. They got particularly angry when I put up a muggle photo on my wall and well.. spiralled from there".

"Why were you putting a muggle photo up?" Lily asked laughing "just to piss them off?".

"Partly, and partly because there is nothing sexier than a woman on a motorbike".


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you so long?" James said as Peter and Sirius came around the door.

"Bloody David" Sirius said shaking his head "wouldn't go to sleep would he, was up reading".

David was a fellow Gryffindor boy in their year, he wasn't a bad person just a little too fussy about rules, which in all honesty was something he and the Marauders had in common. If there was one thing the Marauders were fussy about it was rules and how to break them.

"Probably for some extra credit crap" James said shaking his head "right Pete you ready?"

"Why do I always have to be the one to transform" he grumbled "I'm the shortest I should go under the cloak".

"Yeah but Pete I can hold you under the cloak if your a rat... I mean I'm happy to transform into a stag right now if you want to give me a piggy back?". James replied eyebrows raised.

Peter wordlessly transformed and James picked him up, then placed the cloak over himself and Sirius.

"Will you stop growing" he huffed "our feet are going to show if your not careful".

Sirius said pushing James down.

"Me grown?" James said incredulously "were practically the same height".

"Come on we need to hurry up poor Moony would've gotten to the shack ages ago".

XXXX

The stag bounded ahead rat on his back, then the werewolf followed and flanking him from behind was a giant black dog.

Hogsmead at night was one of the most exiting places to the young men. A whole town fast asleep whilst a werewolf, a dog, a rat, and a stag galavanted around.

James stopped suddenly he could hear someone.

"Aw I've been looking for you pet, come on kitty it's bed time now" it was Rosmerta.

Realising that in mere seconds she was going to come face to face with a fully grown werewolf James turned his body sideways to block Remus, antlers facing him.

Remus had clearly smelt something and his mind that was usually calmed around his friends seemed to cloud. He began panting scrabbling to get past James. Sirius had clearly realised what was going on and was attempting to guide Remus the other way. Just as it seemed as though he was going to break loose Rosmerta shut the door.

Panting with relief the friends realised it might be time to call it a night the daybreak seemed soon, so they bounded back in the direction of the shack.

XXXX

"You alright Moony" James said as Remus came out of the wimping willow.

"Yeah... I don't really remember anything we did last night though".

"You gave us a fright!" Peter said wide eyed.

"I did? What happened?".

Sirius and James had clearly not been planning on relaying the nights events to Remus and were glaring at Peter.

"Oh it was nothing" James said "someone just came outside and we had to hang back for a bit".

"I tried to attack them?" Remus asked sadly.

"No not really you held yourself back".

"You held me back then".

"It was a group effort" Sirius said shrugging.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep doing this" Remus said looking guilty "It was fun when we all saw it as one big joke, back when I was less powerful but this is serious, I'm putting people at risk... I should be ashamed of myself".

"We convinced you Remus" James said looking slightly ashamed too "look if it's going to ease your mind we won't go out anymore we can just come and sit with you in the shack, it'll still be fun".

"You won't mind?" Remus said hopefully

"No of course not we didn't do all this to galavant around the grounds, that was just a fringe benefit, we did it to help you". Sirius said "and if that makes you feel better then that's what we'll do next time okay?".

Remus nodded fearing if he spoke the tears of gratitude welling in his eyes were sure to make him choke up. Sometimes when he was having a particularly bad bout of self loathing he had feared that James and Sirius had only done all this because they saw it as one big adventure, some mischievous fun. But they really cared, had really wanted to do it for him.

XXXX

The first week in October Lily could be found sat in the common room curled in her favourite comfy chair by the fire eyes drooping lazily and a history of magic slowly slipping from her lap. Even after all that had happened in the first school month she felt contented and grateful for the people in her life.

Sirius and Mary were sat in the chair opposite, Lily had never thought of Sirius's as affectionate, not in the traditional sense of the word anyway, but on those quiet evenings he would sit absentmindedly stroking Mary's wavy blonde hair as she read to him.

Alice was sat on the rug by the fire parchment stretched out as she composed a letter to Frank.

Remus and Peter were on the sofa in between the two chairs and were having a heated game of gobstones, to Peters annoyance Remus was winning.

And James ... yes and James? Lily sat up snapping from her daydream where was James? She voiced this question to the group.

"He'll be offended" Remus chuckled "Took you a while to notice".

"Well I've been reading haven't I? But where is he?"

"Oh urm" Sirius said straining "I actually don't know, you know Remus?"

"No I don't, Peter ?"

"Hm, no I don't know".

"He had quidditch practise" Sirius said thoughtfully "but that would have ended by now".

"Maybe Trisha cornered him after" Remus sniggered. Trisha was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, she was pretty, popular and enamoured with James but of course he only had eyes for a certain redhead.

"No look" said Alice "the whole teams over there".

"Hey! Aubrey" Sirius yelled over to one of the other chasers "you seen James".

"Not since practise" she called back "he was in the showers I think".

"That's odd" Mary said brow furrowed "and shameful" she said rounding on Sirius "you all give Lily a hard time for not noticing he's gone but you lot his supposed friends don't even know where he's buggered off to".

XXXX

James whistled happily as he dressed back in his uniform after an abnormally long shower. Practise had gone exceptionally well today, Gryffindors first match of the year against Slytherin should be a piece of cake. But of course his perfect picture had to be ruined as he stepped outside.

"What are you two skulking around for?" James said as Snape and Regulus came into view.

"Just seeing how easy our win will be this weekend" Regulus smirked, he was the seeker for Slytherin.

"Well if you watched our practise then you'll know we're going to wipe the floor with you" James said striding past.

"Just like a Potter to think with his massive head" Snape snapped.

"What are you doing here anyway Snivilley?" James asked turning back around. "You can't even get on a broom".

"At least I don't have to rely on a silly sport to get my popularity" Snape spat back.

"Yeah and that'll be why you're not popular" James said grinning.

"You're such a joke Potter" Regulus said beady eyed "we're actually doing things to help the wizarding world, not just playing stupid pranks like you prats".

"Oh yes" James said sarcastically "I'm sorry I completely forgot that wanting to be a death eater was seen as such an esteemed career move".

"Wanting" Regulus said with an evil grin "who said anything about wanting" he reached up to his left sleeve and rolled it, revealing an odd tattoo on his forearm.

"Put that away!" Snape yelled.

"Jealous you haven't got one yet" Regulus sneered.

"I'll have one soon enough" Snape replied with forced calm.

James who had been stood in a mixture of confusion and disgust said "right well I'll leave you to your little couples fight, get ready" he said directing this to Regulus "Slytherin is about to face the most embarrassing defeat of the century".

He began to walk away when a hand pulled him back around, it was Snape.

"I'll have the mark soon enough" he whispered angrily at James "then she'll see who can really protect her".

"What are you talking about now Snape?" James said confused he had no idea what this mark was, but he was pretty sure the 'she' Snape was referring to.

"You're not still on about Lily? Merlins, you think after you insulted her parentage, cursed her, and plan on joining a group that wants her dead she's going to fall into your arms?".

"Well she's certainly not going to fall into yours" Snape spat.

"Oh really? Haven't noticed us becoming closer recently?" James said enjoying goading his enemy. "After you cursed her didn't you see the way she looked at me? She didn't want me to leave her side for days after".

"Your lying" Snape replied venomously "she hates you".

"She hates you" James said and there was no hint of humour in his voice. "You fucked up Snape except it, she doesn't want anything to do with you".

"She did once" Snape said defiantly "and with a little persuasion she will again".

With that Snape at strode away leaving James feeling incredibly uneasy.

XXXX

"Bloody hell its the missing the Potter" Sirius said as James climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" Lily scolded "I- we were worried".

James couldn't help grinning slightly at Lily's obvious worry for him.

"Budge over Pete" James said going to the sofa and sitting down upon it. "I've got to tell you all something".

James explained the conversation with Regulus and his odd mark. Throughout Sirius had turned white.

"Sirius mate?" James asked concerned "you alright".

"He's one of them" Sirius whispered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked holding his shaking hands in her own.

"He's become a death eater".

"But how do you know?" Alice asked

"The mark" Sirius said quietly "I remember my parents speaking of it, it's what, it's what Voldemort gives you when you become a death eater".

"Oh Sirius" Mary said sadly.

"And Snape?" Remus asked "did he ..".

"No" James said darkly "but he said he's going to get one soon". Remembering the rest of his conversation with Snape he turned to Lily. "You mind if I go over some head stuff with you?".

"No of course not" Lily said taken aback by the change in tone.

"Over there ? By the table, we can divvy up the weekly jobs".

James and Lily went and sat at the table in the corner with their friends looking oddly over at them.

"James" Lily said "are you alright".

"Look Lily I have to tell you something I just want to put you on your guard".

"What is it ?" She asked worried

"Snape said he's going to join the death eaters for you". James said plainly he was shocked by the lack of expression on Lily's face.

"Remus said that" Lily said "he overheard Snape saying something to that effect, but I don't understand why he's still trying surly he's knows I will never have anything to do with him again".

"He's got some weird idea in his head that if he joins the death eaters you'll think his power will protect you or something" James continued "I'm just telling you because, I don't know, I'm just getting uneasy about it all. He's obsessed with you Lily and I don't think he's going to stop until he gets what he wants".

"Says the boy that's asked me out at least 50 times" Lily laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not the same" James said not finding it funny "I would never force you into anything".

"What and you think Snape will?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I don't know ok" James said getting heated "he said he was going to persuade you, whatever that means I'm just trying to put you on your guard" he said frustrated.

"I know that" Lily said resting her hand on his shoulder "but James even you've not been able to persuade me yet, I'm not easily persuaded".

"Yet" James pointed out with a small smile. Lily blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mate you've got to eat something" Siruis said pushing a full English towards James.

"I know your nervous but you need your strength".

"Nervous!" James replied with fake incredulity "I'm not nervous, I just don't want to throw up because I ate too much before the match."

This was of course a lie, James was nervous he often got nervous before a quidditch match. but rather than letting the nerves fester by giving in to them, he instead instilled a false cockiness that actually helped.

"Mmkay" Sirius replied skeptically.

James saw Lily, Alice and Mary waking down the table all sporting Gryffindor colours.

"Hm no seats by the boys" Mary tutted as they sat at the only free section of the table.

"There might have been had you not had the hair crisis of 1977" Lily laughed.

"I better make sure Jamesy eats something" came a voice from next to Lily, it was Trisha one of the Gryffindor chasers.

"He's a big boy Trish" Mary said sarcastically "I'm sure he can feed himself by now".

"Yes well he needs a nice girl looking out for him" Trisha replied tossing back her raven hair "I'll go check he's doing okay".

Alice shook her head exasperated as Trisha walked over to James.

"She's only saying that to make you jealous".

"I know she likes him" Lily said shrugging "I don't think James has ever acted on it though".

"Well Jamesy wouldn't would be?" Mary said eyebrows raised "he's got his mind set on you".

Both Alice and Mary looked at each other with wide grins before bursting into song:

"I've got my mind set on you! I've got my mind set on youu".

"Alright alright, I knew I shouldn't have played you my muggle records" Lily said stifling a giggle.

XXXX

They walked down to the pitch in high spirits, sworn enemies the Gryffindor and Slytherin matches were always a good watch and if they won the after party's were always spectacular.

"I do hope we win" Mary said cuddling up to Sirius against the wind.

"Well if we're loosing just flash the Slytherins and they'll be so horny they'll just fall off their brooms" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I bloody might flash them" Sirius added "I'd do anything to avoid James's rage if we loose".

"But we won't" Lily said assuredly "he's got a plan hasn't he?".

"Yes but the Slytherins play dirty" Peter said sheepishly "the plan might not work".

They reached the stands just in time for the match to begin.

"And it's the long anticipated,much awaited, heavily talked about first match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin" came the familiar cheeky talk show host voice of Hufflepuff Seb Jones.

"We can see the players lining up as the captains of each team shake hands, here's hoping Potter breaks Blacks wrist, I'm only joking professor!". As usual Jones's comments were garnering extreme looks of disapproval from professor McGonagal who was sat in the same box.

"The players take to the sky and the snitch is released".

James immediately began scouting around the pitch dodging a well aimed bludger in the process.

Lily flinched as the ball missed James by mere inches and Sirius chuckled.

"Stressful to watch when it's your boyfriend eh?".

Lily went scarlet "he's not my boyfriend!" She spluttered. Sirius shrugged

"For now".

"And has Potter seen the snitch?" Seb's voice boomed out bringing the group back to the game.

James had indeed gone into a steep dive and was racing at a dangerous speed toward the ground. The two Slytherin beaters had followed seemingly to attempt to push James off his current path. But just as the crowd gasped sure James was about to crash he pulled spectacularly out of the dive rising back into the air as the beaters, desperately trying to imitate James, crashed into one another.

"And Aubrey Plait scores ! 10 points to Gryffindor! Clever tactic on James's side distracting the beaters to give the chasers a chance at scoring". Seb said to cheers from the Gryffindors.

Half an hour into the game Gryffindor were at 60 points and Slytherin 45, all was still to play for and if Regulus caught the snitch now Gryffindor would loose.

Suddenly James saw a small golden ball glinting by one of the Slytherin chasers. Regulus who had been following his every move openly laughed as James dived.

"I'm not falling for that one Pot..." mid sentence he realised this was no tactic and imitated James diving down.

"Come on" James said as he rushed toward the golden ball "faster!".

Regulus was gaining fast he was at James heels, as he got closer to the snitch Regulus was nearly level. James propelled himself forward clinging onto the broom with his feet as he reached out his hand and grasped it around the golden ball.

"HES GOT IT" Sirius yelled "YES, YES!".

"And James Potter catches the snitch, Gryffindor wins!" Seb yelled into the microphone.

The gang ran onto the Quidditch pitch, Lily got to James first as she flung her arms around him, next Sirius, Peter, Remus, Mary, and Alice had all joined in one big celebratory hug.

XXXX

"I know why your grinning" Sirius said as he waited for James to finish changing.

"Could it be because I just won Gryffindor the first quidditch match of the season?" James said proudly.

"I don't think you gave a shit about that as soon as Lily hugged you" Sirius replied smugly.

"Yeah well the hug was the star of the show and winning the match a nice bonus" James laughed.

"maybe next time You should loose, You might get a sympathy snog" Sirius chortled.

"Maybe I'll get a victory snog tonight".

XXXX

"I can't believe you!" Alice said as the girls re-entered the decorated Gryffindor common room.

"Mean either ! I thought you were going to make love to him right on the quidditch pitch" Mary laughed.

"What? It was just a hug!" Lily insisted rolling her eyes.

"The hug of destiny" Remus teased as the girls walked over.

"It was a pretty passionate hug" Peter said.

"Well I'm just happy we won that's..." Lily stopped mid sentence as the room cheered, James and Sirius were coming through the portrait hole.

"Thankyou, thankyou" James said raising his hands like some sort of celebrity.

"I'm glad to say that we sent the Slytherin team home in a body bag!" he boomed to even more cheers "so now drink, eat and be merry this is the first victory of many!".

"He really does love being the showman doesn't he" Lily said to Remus shaking her head despairingly.

"Perhaps" he replied "but I think you secretly like it".

Lily rolled her eyes "it was just a hug" she said.

"Just a hug for now" Remus said winking.

"Ah there she is" Sirius said running over to Lily and giving her a rib crushing hug "sorry I don't think I'm as fun to hug as James" he said eyes twinkling.

"Oh not you too, when will everyone shut up about this hug".

"oh the famous hug, it was rather... desperate" came Trisha's voice. "I thought you weren't interested in him? Or are you turned on by quidditch hero's?".

"Oh leave it out Trish" Sirius said "I think we've teased her enough".

"Well I'm going to go congratulate him" she said walking into the crowd that was James surrounded by admirers.

Lily had to admit she was a little taken aback that James hadn't even spoken to her yet. She hadn't meant to hug him like that but she hadn't been able to help herself, maybe he was sending her a message maybe he wasn't interested anymore.

Little did she know that James was trying his best to shrug off all his well wishers in an attempt to go and find Lily. The crowd was beginning to thin as people went to get food but then Trisha came over.

"You alright Lils?" Alice asked coming back over with a plate of food.

"Yes.. I, well don't read anything into this but I am a little miffed.. he's not even spoken to me yet" Lily mumbled.

"I'm guessing the him is James, he will he's just basking in the crowd loving glory" She said.

"I guess I just thought..." Lily stopped her face turning red as she stared at a spot behind Alice.

"Lily what?" Alice turned around to see Trisha planting a very passionate kiss on James, who in all fairness looked completely taken aback.

When Alice turned back around it was to see Lily storming out of the portrait hole, she wasn't the only one to have seen.

James had wrenched himself away from Trisha "Lily" he yelled "what did you do that for?" he said rounding on Trisha who had turned red.

"I just thought you would have realised by now that she's just stringing you along!" She spat but James was already running after Lily.

XXXX

Lily sat just outside the portrait hole, she was shaking with anger.

"Lily!"

She looked up, it was James.

"What are you talking to me for?" She huffed shocked at the bitterness in her voice. "I'm sure Trisha is waiting".

"I didn't know she was going to do that! I didn't want her to" James said looking earnestly at her.

"Makes no difference to me" Lily said shrugging.

"Well it obviously does!" James said suddenly angry "I've told you for years that I like you, that I want to be more than just friends and you've constantly rebuffed me. Fine you didn't like me didn't want anything to do with me back then. But these past few months we've grown close as friends, you know I want to be more but you insist that we can only be friends. If you only want to be my friend you have no right to get in a sulk when another girl snogs me, would you be happy if I spent my whole life pinning for you instead?".

"I only want to be friends for this exact reason!" Lily yelled back "you flirt with me act like you really care, act like your willing to wait for me and then you end up kissing someone else! You're just the same as you always were, you've not changed!".

"You're just pissed that you're too stubborn to admit you like me!" James retorted "I know you like me but you're too proud to give in and just accept it, I mean what's this whole argument for if you don't see me as more than a friend?".

James had hit on the truth, and adding more evidence to his point, rather than admit her feelings Lily stormed back through the portrait hole and up to the girls dormitory.

"Mate what was all that about?" Sirius said as James re-entered the common room.

"I'm done" James said darkly "I'm just kidding myself that she'll ever admit her feelings, it's too much of a mind fuck. I'm not doing it anymore".


	8. Chapter 8

"Lily!" Alice yelled running after her friend but by the time she had made it to the head girls dorm the door had slammed shut.

"Where'd she go?" Remus asked as Alice came back down looking devastated, she ignored him and rounded on James.

"Just what did you say to her?".

James looked thunderous "I didn't do anything wrong and she gave me shit for it. She gave me shit because she doesn't want me to kiss anyone and she doesn't want me to kiss anyone because she likes me, not that she'll ever admit it".

"I just don't think she expected to see that.. it was pretty disgusting" Mary said.

"Well yeah but it's not like I kissed her back is it? And even if I did what gives her the right to care who I kiss, as she has told me many times she only wants to be friends". James replied adding with a sigh "if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend but won't let me move on then I can't even be friends with her".

"So you're giving up?" Remus said stony faced, "James Lily isn't the only one that did a bit of leading on, you made it seem like you cared and that you would wait until she was ready. We all know she likes you".

"Liked you" Alice corrected also glowering.

"Look I think both James and Lily have been in the right and in the wrong, but James is right that Lily needs to just admit to her very obvious feelings, before things get even worse" Mary added.

"There's no chance of that" Sirius said "she's too proud".

"Perhaps" Remus said thoughtfully.

XXXX

Lily awoke the next morning with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't want to go down to breakfast and have to see everyone. She knew what an awful spectacle she had made of herself last night, practically confirming to everyone that she liked James. What made it worse was she couldn't even admit it, she had to fucking fight him on it rather than just say he was right.

"Lily" came a voice from behind her door, it was James. Lily didn't say anything, she hadn't expected him to reach out to her like this and had no idea what she was going to say to him.

"Lily please, I just want to talk, please let me in?"

To James's apparent surprise Lily opened the door, her face was nonchalant.

"Alright" she said moving aside to let him come in.

"Look, things got pretty heated last night I know I was in the wrong on some points, I just want to try and understand what we are to each other" James said looking at her intently.

"I thought we were friends" Lily said stiffly.

"Friends don't get mad when they kiss someone else" James replied as Lily shifted nervously. "I don't want to be that dick that tries to force a girl to like her, if you just wanted to be friends then I could be happy even with that. But you say one thing and then your actions imply another, if you only want to be my friend why get mad at Trisha kissing me? It's like you don't want me to like anyone else but you. If you can't admit that then I don't know where we're going to go from here... can you at least admit you like me as more than a friend?".

This was the confrontation Lily had been dreading, if she didn't confess her feelings she was going to loose James as a friend. But if she did confess them it would open up a whole new world that she wasn't ready for. "This is your own fault" Lily thought to herself "he's right you were acting like the jealous girlfriend even though you weren't". Lily knew she just had to be honest with him, finally.

"James, I-... I do have those, those feelings for you but I'm just not ready to act on them yet. I guess I thought you had already figured that out and were prepared to wait until I was ready. But I know that's a big thing to ask..".

"I am prepared to wait until you're ready" James said looking at Lily earnestly "I just wanted to know where you stood".

"Here" she whispered "next to you".

XXXX

"Wow" Mary said "I didn't think he'd come and talk to you, guess I don't give the bloke enough credit".

"And you really admitted that you liked him Lil's?" Alice said dreamily "are you going to date now ?!".

"Yes and no" Lily said between mouthfuls of toast "I told him I had romantic feelings but that I wasn't ready to act on them. I do like him but I just want to make sure I can trust him".

At the other end of the Gryffindor table sat James, Remus, Sirius and Peter having an identical conversation.

"Well done prongs!" said Remus clapping James on the back "that was a good move!".

"Yeah" James said grinning dazedly.

"So she actually admitted she had feelings for you" Sirius said clearly shocked and impressed "got to give the girl credit, I never thought she would".

"So she's going to be your girlfriend now?" Peter said breathlessly.

"No, she said she just wants to be friends for now, she's not ready for anything too soon" James said "I think after all our history she just wants to make sure I'm not going to bolt off to someone else".

XXXX

In the weeks that followed Lily and James

remained on just friendly terms, with a little bit of flirting. By the middle of December Slughorn had sent around his annual Christmas party invitations to all the members of his slug club.

"Ohh December 22, that's the day before we break up" Mary said looking at the invite. "Are you going to ask James?".

Lily nibbled her lip thinking "I'm not sure that's such a good idea".

"Why not?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I just don't want him to think the invitation is the start of us... getting more intimate" Lily replied.

"Well it should be! Mary exclaimed "Lil's haven't you been stringing him on for long enough? I know he said he'd wait but honestly he'd have to be a saint to wait much longer, What is holding you back? Nobody's saying you've got to have sex with him, but you can't tell a guy you like him as more than a friend and over a month later not so much as held hands."

Lily knew what was holding her back but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll think about it" she replied.

XXXX

"I heard old Sluggy has handed out his Christmas invites, I'm guessing Lily's invited you" Sirius said to James.

"What?" James said panicked "no she hasn't...".

"Jeez she sure is keeping you waiting" he replied "Mary on the other hand..".

"Yeah I get it" James said sighing "I'd rather not hear about your romantic lesions thanks, I'm depressed enough".

"Why don't you ask her?" Remus said shrugging "I can't see why she'd say no".

"Isn't that a bit odd though? Seen as I didn't get an invite".

"Nah just give it a go" Sirius said "I mean you've not got much to loose have you?".

XXXX

It was the night before the party and James still hadn't asked Lily. Secretly he'd been waiting for her to ask him, but sadly that hadn't happened.

"Right I'm going to go ask her" James said looking over to where Lily was sat doing her homework.

"I knew you shouldn't have left it this long" Sirius said tutting "she'll probably say no now".

"She should have been the one to ask me!" James said frustrated "she's the one that got the invite".

Nevertheless James walked over to Lily sitting himself down opposite her.

"Hello" she said smiling warmly, James felt his stomach knot.

"Hey, you doing the charms assignment?"

"Yes, it's taking far longer than I thought... oh" she said pausing as she looked at James "hang on don't move" she said. Confused James did as she instructed as Lily's hand brushed back his hair lightly.

"Fluff" she said with another smile.

"Lily.. I know your a member of the Slug Club" James said tentatively "and I know they've got a party on tomorrow night, I was just wondering if maybe..".

James didn't need to know the answer, Lily's face said it all.

"Oh um.. well I asked Trevor to go with me" she replied turning red "just as friends!" She added hastily "I just thought it might be a bit misleading to ask you..." she trailed off.

"Does he know it's just as friends?" James said stomach sinking.

"Yes, yes I said that!" Lily said earnestly "look James I'm just not ready to start anything yet I didn't want to lead you on I-".

"Yeah" James said quickly "right well I'm going to go to bed" he got up rigidly and walked away.

XXXX

"I still can't believe you didn't ask him Lily" Mary said "no take the necklace off, I think you should put that big shawl on instead".

It was the evening of the party and Mary and Alice were in Lily's room helping her decide what to wear.

"The shawl? Really? But it won't be cold in Slughorn's office... oh I know" Lily said looking scornfully at Mary "you just don't want me showing any skin".

"I just don't want Trevor to try anything!" Mary said "and you look well good in that dress".

Lily had on a dark blue velvet bodycon that accentuated her soft curves beautifully and made her hair practically dazzle.

"He won't!" Lily said "he knows we're just going as friends!".

"He might chose to ignore that fact once he has a couple of fire whiskies" Alice added.

XXXX

"Oh you look great!" Trevor said eyeing Lily a little too intensely as she met him outside Slughorns office.

"Thanks" she smiled "so do you".

There was already an audible chatter coming from inside and upon entering Lily saw the room was already packed.

"Want me to grab some drinks?" Trevor asked.

"Sure I'll go find us a seat".

Lily sat herself down and watched Trevor collecting drinks from an only too familiar looking waiter. James had clearly come to keep an eye on Lily who felt extremely disgruntled, she had told him Trevor was just a friend but of course he had to interfere.

"Here you go" Trevor said smiling as he passed Lily's drink over.

"Thankyou".

"Miss Evans!" came an exciting voice from behind her.

"Hello Professor" Lily said getting up with a smile "the office looks amazing, you've outdone yourself this year".

"As charming as ever" Slughorn beamed "oh and Mr Brown" he seemed unable to hide his surprise at Lily's choice of date "glad you could come my boy".

"Oh me too sir" Trevor added smugly.

Throughout the night James couldn't help neglecting his waiter duties to look over at Lily and Trevor. He didn't like the way he looked at her, like a piece of meat, but they seemed to be having a good time much to James's dismay. In fact James had been so hellbent on keeping an eye on Lily he hadn't even noticed another black haired boy stood at the back of the room who was doing the same.

"Didn't come together then Potter" a voice spat. James turned around to glare at Snape.

"She went with Trevor as friends" he said cooly "she's already told me she likes me as more than that".

Snape's eyes flashed "you're lying! Why would she be here with him if she said that to you!"

"We're just taking in slow" James said calmly "it can be ugly to be pushy" he said looking at Snape with his eyebrows raised. "Oh whoops" James said as he "accidentally" lost balance of his tray and it came toppling down spilling the contents over Snape.

Furiously Snape looked over at the table where Lily and Trevor had been desperate to be sure Lily hasn't seen this humiliation, but they had gone. Turning back around instead to curse James, Snape saw that he too had disappeared into the crowd.

The only reason he'd come to this stupid thing was to see Lily and since he was sopping wet and she had clearly retired for the night he felt he might as well do the same. He was just turning down the corridor when he heard raised voices.

"Oh Trevor don't I did say we were only going together as friends" it was definitely Lily.

"Ah come on Lil's why'd you invite me if you didn't want more, don't be a tease" Trevor was slurring slightly clearly having had one too many fire whiskies.

"I don't want to! Stop it!" Lily's voice came again angrier this time but before Snape could even raise his wand he heard a bang.

Lily had come marching around the corridor looking furious, she was lifting up her dress straps wand in hand, clearly she had used it on Trevor.

Before Snape could show himself and ask if she was okay Potter came into view.

"I knew it!" He spat "little creep you alright Lily?".

"Yes" she said grim faced "I can hold my own thankyou James, I didn't need you coming to spy on me tonight".

"I just don't understand why you didn't ask me!" He said desperately "what's holding you back Lily?".

"I'm just not ready for..."

"But surly if you like someone enough you want to be with them! I know you do! All this not ready stuff that's not it theres something else what aren't you telling me?".

"I- I, James I've liked you since the start of term, you're not that git from fifth year anymore, you're funny and brave and loyal and you make my stomach flutter whenever I see you...".

James grinned "well I feel the same way! So what's stopping...".

"But" Lily interrupted sighing "I don't want you to get hurt. We all know there's a war coming we all know that muggleborns like me are going to become targets how do you think they'll treat someone like you a pure blood if they find out? Or worse what if they use me to make you join them... I want to be selfish and just give into these feelings but I care about your safety too much".

"Oh Lily" James said looking half devastated half exasperated "I don't care about any of that, all I want in life is to be with you and to keep you safe. I would never forgive myself if I let you leave just to save my own skin. I'm going to fight in this upcoming war for you, we're going to fight, together".

He leaned into her, and she into him and they kissed.

Lily moved her hands slowly up into James's hair savouring the feeling that she had craved for so long.

"No!" came a strangled yell, Snape had stepped out from behind the pillar looking furious.

The magic moment broke and James and Lily jumped apart, it was clear Lily regretted what she had just done. She stared shakily at James before sprinting off down the corridor.


End file.
